


Body Swap

by melanoradrood



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, FF.net to AO3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoradrood/pseuds/melanoradrood
Summary: Klaroline Drabble. One Shot. No Follow Up. By Request Only via tumblr.Hippoharry07: I'd love one of magic gone wrong, or something, and Klaus and Caroline swap bodies.





	Body Swap

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic from FF.net that needed to be on AO3.

“We have to figure out why Klaus is behaving so strangely.”

Damon was already halfway into the bottle he had just opened and Caroline rolled her eyes. She was sitting beside Elena and Bonnie on a couch in the Salvatore house while Damon and Stefan were trying to figure out what was going on with the Original Hybrid. The girls, on the other hand, were searching for inspiration from the grimoires.

“Come now, Damon. He is a thousand years old, the cure is no longer a possibility, and he is always behaving a little... off. Who’s to say there is anything going on with him?”

“He is up to something, I just know it. I keep seeing him hiding around town. Something is going on, and I mean to find out.”

Elena finally opened her mouth, of course coming to the support of Damon. “Why don’t we just follow him?”

Stefan sighed, as if he was surrounded by idiots. “It is us he is following. It is kind of a stalemate if we are just following each other.”

Caroline didn’t say anything. Why did they always assume it was about them? They kept bringing up that they saw Klaus following them, but the moments they brought up... it wasn’t them they were following. He had followed Elena and Caroline as they went to school. Caroline, Bonnie and Elena as they went to the Grille. Caroline and Stefan while they were hunting. Damon and Caroline while they discussed Elena. The common factor was her. It wasn’t them that he was following, not by a long shot. Klaus was following her.

“You guys, I’ve got it.” 

Bonnie had her grimoire open and on the table, pointing at a spell. The boys came over to look and Caroline was more or less pushed out of the way while everyone else studied it. She sat back and waited for someone to explain it, knowing that if she asked questions, she would be ignored.

“Alright, so we find out what he is thinking about, but only one person will know. Which of us will it be?”

“Me,” Elena said, as though it was inevitable. “I’m the Doppelganger. I’m the one he wants. He thinks about me the most, so it should be me.”

Alright, so it was a spell that would let someone know what he was thinking, but it had to be someone that he thought about. Wow, her friends were really hard headed.

“No, Elena. It can’t be you. What if something goes wrong with the spell?”

Of course Elena was being protected by Damon.

“Well, it could be me, since I’m seeing Rebekah.”

The group seemed to nod as though that was the end of it, and Caroline decided to speak up. “It should be me.”

Damon scoffed. “You, Blondie? Like you would know what to look for in his head.”

Caroline rolled her eyes then looked straight at Bonnie. “Do the spell on me. I’m the one that he has the most interest in.”

The other three seemed to take offence, but Bonnie nodded in agreement. “Ok. We have to get him to drink a bit of potion, then I say a spell, and the next time you see him, you will know what he is thinking.”

Caroline nodded and waited while Bonnie made the potion and Damon tried to protest. Even Elena seemed against it. Stefan had seemed to realize that something else was going on here that no one else had noticed.

Later that night at the Grill, Caroline ordered a bottle of champagne from Matt. After opening it, she poured herself a glass, then poured the potion into the bottle. She sipped at her glass and waited. She knew that Klaus had seen her come inside, and would likely be following her at any moment now.

“Ah, Caroline. I see you started our thing without me.”

Caroline just rolled her eyes, then offered the bottle to him. Klaus accepted it and poured himself a glass, then topped off her own. “We do NOT have a thing.”

Klaus chuckled and sipped at his drink. “Whatever you say, love. Whatever you say.”

They stayed at the Grill, drinking the entire bottle of champagne, and Caroline had to admit it was nice. The rest of the Mystic Falls gang slipped out after a little while, presumably to go to the Salvatore house and perform the spell, and once the bottle was done, Caroline said she had to go. Klaus just gave her a smile and thanked her for a lovely evening. He had suspected nothing.

Climbing into bed that night, she got a smile from Elena saying the spell was almost done. Caroline just laid down and went to sleep, knowing she would be busy in the morning.

* * *

 

Sitting up, Caroline knew something was wrong. The sheets were different and her body felt... heavier, and yet somehow lighter at the same time. She opened her eyes to see a dark ceiling, not the bright one she was used to, and she rolled over to see brown walls. This was not her room. At all. She sat up in the bed and looked down to see... She was naked. And that was definitely not female body parts greeting her.

She screamed, and heard a different voice coming out. Oh god, it was Klaus’ voice. She clumsily ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror to see Klaus’ face staring back at her. Oh god, what was going on?!

She ran back to the bed and began frantically looking for a phone. Come on, the Original Hybrid HAD to have a cell phone. She finally found it on the dresser and used her large hands to try and plug in a number. She tried Stefan’s first... no answer. Really? She tried Damon, then Elena and Bonnie. Was no one answering their phones? Oh, right, she was calling from Klaus’ number. No wonder they didn’t answer.

She realized then she had to use the bathroom. Oh god. She sat down on the toilet and tried to push the thing down, but it wasn’t working. She tried standing and her aim was horrible, but she finally emptied her bladder. How lovely. She was leaving a present for Klaus.

She found some clothes, a pair of jeans and a loose shirt, then went looking for underwear. Seriously, the man didn’t own boxers? Why was she not surprised. She managed to finally get dressed, but not until she studied his body in a long mirror. Not bad... Not bad at all. 

She was hungry too, she realized, and went down to the kitchen to look for some blood bags. She found none and sighed. Of course not. Klaus drank straight from the vein. That meant breaking into the hospital or her house... Oh god. Klaus was in her body. And she definitely hadn’t worn a bra to bed.

* * *

 

Klaus opened his eyes and immediately knew something was wrong. This was not his room. This was not his bed. And once glance down told him this was not his body. He sat up and looked around, trying to figure out who’s room it was, and immediately recognized it as Caroline’s. Well, he should have known she was being too nice the night before. But what had she wanted with his body? He could only assume she was in his, and he slept naked. He had a wicked grin spread across his face, but he could see in the mirror how un-Caroline it was. And he didn’t like it, one bit.

It took him a few minutes to find her phone and dialed Rebekah. She didn’t answer, so he tried Elijah. This call went through, and after a few minutes of trying to convince Elijah who he was, he got through that the sweet voice really was Klaus. Elijah said to figure it out himself, as he was busy enough in New Orleans. Lovely. 

Well then, he had to get dressed and go back to his house, and hope that his body was still there. It took him all of five seconds to discover that he had no idea how to dress as a female, and started searching for just a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Caroline wouldn’t be too mad about that. And a bra. He had to find a bra. How did females walk around with these jiggly things?

Klaus stripped off the shirt Caroline had worn to bed and stared in the mirror. He smiled at the body, then looked away. No, Caroline would be upset if she knew he had seen her naked. He fumbled to get the bra on, then pulled on the jeans and tshirt. He grabbed a pair of tennis shoes, knowing he could walk in those, then had a thought as he went to leave the house.

Looking at Caroline’s phone again, he dialed his own number. It rang a few times, and then he heard his own voice. “Please don’t be mad.”

Klaus couldn’t help but laugh, and heard Caroline’s laugh. It was so odd to hear meekness with his own British accent. “I have no idea what you were attempting, Caroline, but I can only assume it backfired. Now stay at my house so I can come retrieve you, then we can get the Bennett witch to fix this.”

The phone went dead and Klaus stared at his phone. She had just hung up! On him! And she was probably on the loose with HIS body! As if this could get any worse.

And then the doppelganger was knocking on the front door.

“Caroline, oh my god, we all got a phone call from Klaus, and we think he knows what happened.”

Klaus glared at Elena, and Elena stood still. It was like she recognized the look, and after a few moments, it clicked.

“You aren’t Caroline.”

“Really, love? You don’t say.”

Elena vampire sped away, and Klaus growled, stomping over to his house. Seriously, he did not have time for this.

* * *

 

Caroline marched into the Salvatore mansion and was greeted by Damon and Stefan. “Woah, who bit your ass this morning?”

“Shut up, Damon. Seriously? I’m in his BODY!”

Damon and Stefan shared a glance, recognizing the attitude and words of a certain blonde vampire, coming from the body and with the voice of a thousand year old hybrid. They both burst out laughing. Elena burst into the house and saw Caroline standing there in Klaus’ body, then looked at the laughing Salvatores.

“Seriously? Does no one answer their phone? Someone call Bonnie and FIX THIS!”

Elena looked like she was trying to not laugh but Damon was on the floor rolling and Stefan was clinging to the mantel of the fireplace, trying to not fall over. She stomped her foot, making Elena burst out laughing now, then rolled her eyes and grabbed Stefan’s phone. Caroline dialed Bonnie and waited for her to pick up.

“What is it, Stefan? I’m still asleep.”

“Not Stefan.”

“Klaus?”

“Oh no, Bonnie. Not Klaus either.”

“Caroline?!”

“FIX THIS!”

Caroline hung up the phone and glared at her friends. Suddenly Damon was in front of her and stabbing a stake into her heart. Her eyes went wide and she looked down at it, then jerked it out. Elena was yelling at Damon and Stefan was running to her to help her out, but she was fine. She was... alive.

“Well, I had to try.”

“I would ask you NOT damage my body.”

Caroline turned around to see her body standing there, with Klaus inside. It was odd to see her body so full of confidence. Klaus looked straight at her, well, her body looked at Klaus’ body, and they stared at each other for a moment. He had dressed her. Oh god. And now he was walking to her. “Hello, sweetheart.”

Caroline just nodded and looked at the rest of the room, who had burst out laughing. Caroline was furious and stomped away down towards the Salvatore basement, muttering something about blood bags. She heard Klaus following her and she ripped open two bags, then handed one to the hybrid in her body.

“So, love, do you want to tell me what you were trying to do?”

Caroline rolled her eyes and glared at Klaus. “Seriously? What does it matter. It obviously didn’t work.” 

Klaus chuckled and drank some of the blood. She was glad that he hadn’t eaten anyone while in her body. She sucked down the blood bag and realized she was still hungry, so she drank another. Ugh, why wasn’t she satisfied like normal?

She heard Bonnie arriving upstairs, but she didn’t want to come back out. She instead sat on the floor, and Klaus sat beside her. They didn’t say anything for a minute. Finally, Klaus touched her, well his, hand. “Caroline, sweetheart, you need to tell me. Were you trying to kill me again?”

Caroline laughed, and rolled her eyes again.

“Then what were you trying to do, love?”

She sighed and turned to face him. There was a new look of vulnerability in her eyes she wasn’t used to. It was always fake happiness. This was... new. Refreshing. 

“The Salvatores noticed that you were behaving odd lately. Following them around. They wanted to know what you were thinking, so Bonnie did a spell that would make me able to hear what you were thinking.”

Klaus just stared at her, not laughing or smiling, then said, “Why you?”

Caroline looked away towards the boots she had pulled on her, well Klaus’, feet. “I knew you weren’t following the Salvatores around. I knew it was me you were following. Why were you following me?”

She glanced up as she spoke and Klaus looked away. They were silent for a minute and Klaus finally muttered, “I was trying to paint you.”

She wasn’t sure she had heard him right. “You, what?”

“I was trying to paint you, sweetheart, and neither a photograph or my memory is as good as looking at the real thing. I’ve been following you, trying to remember every little detail, and painting you.”

Caroline’s heart melted, hearing his words. It had only been a few weeks since she had admitted she knew he loved her, and he admitted that he was showing humanity for her. And that was what he wanted? A painting of her?

“Why didn’t you just ask?” she whispered. Neither of them were looking at the other.

“You would have said no.”

Caroline nodded, knowing it was true. 

_ I’ve got it! _

Caroline knew that Bonnie was performing the spell to fix the transition and she looked at Klaus. He looked up at her, and she reached for his hand. They held hands for a moment, and she didn’t say anything more. Her eyes shut involuntarily, and when she opened them again, she was looking at Klaus’ body. His eyes were open too. It had worked.

“Caroline?”

“It worked,” she yelled back, but didn’t drop Klaus’ hand. 

“When do you want to paint me?” she asked. Klaus’ face was shocked at her words. He seemed to gulp for a moment, then studied her, waiting to hear she was just kidding. She said nothing, just looked at him.

“Later today? Or tomorrow? Whenever is good for you.”

Caroline nodded and gave him a smile. “I’ll be over tomorrow morning?”

Klaus nodded then got up and sped out of the house. Caroline went up the stairs to greet her friends, glad to be back in her body. 

She was on her way back to her house when she got a text message. Pulling her phone out, she saw a message from a number that had been called earlier today. She could only assume it was Klaus. Opening it, she couldn’t help but laugh.

_ HOW DID YOU MISS THE BLOODY TOILET?! _


End file.
